


The Recital

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: Ella!Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella's first dance recital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Recital

“Daddy?”

“Yeah honey?” Dean looked up to see his little girl standing in the doorway. Ella was about half ready to go, but she was twisting her hands and biting her lower lip.

“Papa’s not going to come tonight, is he?” She took a deep breath as if she was trying not to cry, but Dean could see that it was a losing battle. He gathered her up into his arms and pulled her into his lap. He kissed the top of her head.

“He’ll be there. He promised, didn’t he?”

“But he said he’d be here for dinner last night, and you cooked all that food for him, his favorites, and, and…” she hiccuped and began to cry, great fat teardrops that slid down her face and plopped onto Dean’s hands. “And he didn’t come,” she finished.

Dean squeezed Ella closer, and rocked her back and forth a little bit. “Shh, honey. It’s okay. I know he didn’t come last night, but remember, he said he would _try_. He _promised_ he would be here tonight for your dance recital and he will be. He wouldn’t miss your first dance recital for all the world.”

Ella sniffled and wiped her nose with her arm. Dean was glad that at that point she hadn’t yet changed fully into her outfit for the recital, because there wasn’t nearly enough time to get snot out of it before it was time to go. “Are you sure?” she asked in a small voice.

“One hundred and ten thousand percent sure, honey,” Dean said, and he was rewarded with a watery giggle from Ella.

“Daddy, don’t be silly. No one is that sure.”

“Baby girl, if there is one thing that I have learned over the years about your Papa, it’s that if he promises something important, then he will move heaven and earth to make good on that promise.” Dean shifted Ella a bit in his lap, because she was getting just a touch too big to sit in his lap anymore - at nearly six, she was all legs and arms, but he would be damned (again) if he was going to give up holding her.

“Yeah?” Ella asked, a hopeful note entering her voice.

Dean grinned at her. “Absolutely yeah. Go on and finish getting ready. And you might want to throw up a quick prayer to Poppa to let him know how excited you are to see him tonight, okay?” Dean let her go and watched her run back to her room. “Man, Cas, I really hope you do make it back tonight,” he said quietly to himself.

“Not to worry,” Cas said from behind Dean. He leaned down and kissed Dean, who hummed a happy note beneath the kiss.

“Hi,” Dean said after they broke apart. He couldn’t help the smile that crawled across his face.

“Hi yourself. Everything okay?” Cas sat next to Dean. He grabbed Dean’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“Yeah. Ella was worried you weren’t going to make it tonight.” He buried his nose in Cas’s hair and inhaled. Truth be told, Dean was a little worried too.

Cas frowned. “But you told her I would be there, right?”

“Yeah, of course I did. She’s getting ready right now.” He pressed a soft kiss to Cas’s ear. “I’m glad you’re back though.”

Cas turned and kissed Dean, a long, slow thing that still wasn’t enough for either of them, especially since they were interrupted by a squeaking noise from the doorway. “Papa!!” A flurry of pink tulle and dark, curly hair landed on top of both of them, eliciting a breathless ‘oof!’ from Dean, who caught a particularly bony elbow in the gut. Ella threw her arms around Cas’s neck and squeezed tightly. “You made it!” Cas hugged back, smiling at Dean over Ella’s shoulder. Ella scrambled down after a minute and tugged on Cas’s hand. “Papa, I need you to help me with my hair, okay?”

Cas widened his eyes and sent an imploring look at Dean, but Dean just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. Let Cas deal with the hair issue, Dean had to go shopping for the tutu. Cas allowed himself to be pulled out of the living room, Dean’s laughter following him as they went.


End file.
